1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device which corrects a skin color of the face contained in an image and displays the skin color, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device processes and outputs image signals in a variety of forms and representative examples of the display devices include TVs, monitors, cellular phones, navigation systems and the like.
The face of a human contained in an image displayed on a display device is one of the first elements to catch the eye of viewers who view the display device. Accordingly, naturally correcting the face color of the human contained in the image without distortion is an essential function required for the display device.